Don't Move Kyle
by Gottaluvoneshots
Summary: When James gives Kyle a sloppy kiss in the changing rooms in maximum security where did it really end up?
1. Shocked

What if Kyle had turned around? Found out in my new story about james/kyle. Set in maximum security book 3. Enjoy :P!

Chapter 1 : Sparks Fly

James turned the corner. Only 50 metres he thought as he went and sprinted over the finish line.

"Woo hoo! 20 minutes i'm the man!" James shouted as he fist punched the air.

"You only won because you caught us off guard" Shakeel said as the boys clambered into the changing rooms.

"Your just jealous of my mad skills" James replied cheekily as he chucked his top off and put it in his locker.

"Ooo James very sexy abs honey" Kyle said cheekily getting a few laughs.

James blushed madly and thought of a way to embarrass Kyle.

"Oh Kyle honey" He said as he wrapped his arm around Kyle's waist " Come give us a kiss"

At the very moment as James leaned in to kiss Kyle on the cheek, Kyle turned around. James missed his target and his lips came crashing into Kyle's. So caught up in how great it was feeling kissing Kyle, he didn't hear the others gasp as the saw what had happened. It took a few moments for James to realise what had happened. Strangely he didn't want to pull back. But he did.

"Kyle what the fuck!" James shouted.

"Your blaming me James!" he shouted back realising what a great kisser James was " Your the one who kissed me!"

"Well I wasn't aiming for your lips." He said feeling embarrassed " I'm not gay Kyle!"

"Really?" Kyle replied "You sure seemed to be enjoying it".

At this point James was blushing like crazy "Your imagining things" He sneered.

Now most of the guys except for Kyle and James were laughing nervously at the thought of the ladies man, James kissing Kyle and enjoying it.

"Yeah James?" Kyle said overcome by adrenaline "Imagine this" Kyle leaned forwards and pressed his lips against James.

James's eyes widened in shock and he knew he was definatly enjoying it. Does this mean i'm gay he asked himself. Daring himself, he grabbed Kyle and pulled him closer. As he did this Kyle ran his tongue over James lip. James opened up after a moments hesitation.

All the other boys in the room were shocked. James was gay. Or at the very least bi.

"What the fuck?" Bruce asked as he came in late and saw James and Kyle kissing passionately.

"Brucey boy let's just say James is exploring his gay side" Shakeel said grinning at how he cold rub this in James's face.

"James, gay what the fuck about Kerry?" Bruce asked.

At Kerry's name James broke away staring at Kyle. He just came to the full terms of what he had done.

"Shit,shit,shit" He shouted.

"Man James everyone thought you were a homophobic but this is just...dang" Shakeel said shaking his head.

"Hey James listen to this: What do gay guys have in common with ambulances?" Shakeel asked.

James just stared at Shakeel.

"They both get loaded from the rear and go Whoo-Whoo!" Shakeel finished.

James and Kyle both gave Shakeel glares. Oh crap Shakeel thought as he ran from the run.

"Hey James" Kyle murmured.

"Yeah?" James said just as quiet.

"Let's finish off what we started" Kyle didn't wait for an answer as he grabbed a hold of James and pressed them back together.

The last thoughts of everyone in the room before this chapter ended was WTF!

So what do you think tbh I won't continue this unless some1 wants it continued so review if you wants more.


	2. I'm Not Gay

Okay here it is guys, chapter 2 of Dont Move Kyle. I think this chapter will show more homophobia from James but also his new attraction to Kyle in a interesting way so hopes you all will enjoy it(You better you asked me for it :P) Enjoy Chapter 2!

Chapter 2:I'm Not Gay

James chucked his duvet off himself. It was 9:30 and James had maths with Kyle. James was very nervous about meeting him again after he had ran off.

Flash Back

"Kyle get off of me! I'm not gay i've got a girlfriend for crying out loud!" James shouted as he unlatched himself from Kyle.

"James I don't think gays have girlfriends, I think they have boyfriends. I guess that's why they're gay" Bruce said grinning mischievously.

"I'm not gay!" James shouted out as he ran off to his room very confused.

Flash Back Over

He knew for a fact that he fancied Kyle. That was obvious and he was disgusted with himself.(A/N: No offense gay people for these next words they aren't very nice, viewer discretion advised. Also these are not my just a homophobic's- James) He must not be right in the head. Yes, that's it i'm mental just like the rest of em. The only way people like this could be normal was if guys could get preggers. Then why was he feeling like this he thought as he struggled to find an answer. Luckily he was saved from over working his brain as his clocked dinged. 9:55. Crap 5 minutes till maths he thought as he started to sprint down to the classroom.

He opened the door hastily and sat down on the nearest seat. He looked at the people next to him. There right beside him was Kyle. What are the odds he thought as he pretended not to notice him.

"Hey Jamesie baby, how's it going?" Kyle asked winking.

James just ignored him and dare I say it.. listened to the teacher. The others were curious as to how James was actually doing work and wasn't talking to his best mate Kyle.

Kyle though was thinking. He knew James liked him, that much was obvious because of his reaction to the kiss. But he knew how much James thought gays were.. not quite right even though his best mate was one. So he guessed he was very confused. No worries Kyle would soon ail James's indecisiveness. He smirked. If he and James got together he could have the biggest digs at him finally going gay after being a homophobic. This would be the funniest thing yet.

Hey sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I was really stumped on what to do here, i'm still forming an idea so I thought this would be a good place to stop this chapter. And sorry if it offended anyone. I didn't mean to and anyways you should expect that from James :P


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm sorry but im going to cut this off i have too much work on at the moment and can't handle 3 stories at once hope you will understand :( if any1 wishes to take over PM me**


End file.
